Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $53{,}660{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $53{,}660{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.366 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$